Can't Run Even If You Wanted Too
by janet.viscalla
Summary: Elena runs away to try and save everybody else .What happens when she turn into a vampire can she control her self or is she going to needed some help? Then what happen when her past catches up to her and also the people she left behind. she has alot of think to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elena Pov**_

_This was the last option I didn't want to leave but what am I suppose to do. I know I was leaving Jenna and Jeremy the only family I had but I needed to stop putting my family and my friends endanger that's all I ever did. All I know if Stefan or Damon knew what I was going to do they would try to stop me and I can't let that happen. All I knew was that Klaus was going to come after me and nobody agreed about the deal I made with Elijah._

I was done packing and I lifted the floor board and took out the money I been saving for years just 30,000 would have to do for now tucked it in my purse. I ran down stairs tossed my luggage in the back seat and drove off I had to leave this town.

I passed the sign ''_Welcome To Mystic Falls_''

After driving for 2 days I was getting tired so I stopped at a motel. Three hours away from a town called Forks. I yawn I was so tired. I walked in and got a room. All of a sudden I had a feel I was being followed.

Then I thought to myself ''_Elena its all in your head all you need is to relax __nobody know where you are at who be following you_''.I put my bags down and walked the bathroom and decided to take a shower. The hot water helped me feel relieved from all my stress.

When I got out I put on my skinning jeans and a purple tank top. And then I decided I should go out for a walk so on my way out I grabbed my leather jacket.

I didn't know when or how I got so distracted then I notice I was in the middle of the woods. When I was about to turn around and head back to my motel room I heard someone call my name.

_'__'Hello Elena''_ I hesitated to turn around I was scared knew that voice so well.

_''Katherine''_ I said softly. I turn around to see her face to face.

''_Well I never thought you had it in __you __to leave __you come so far __but this is as far as you go_'' she smirked at me. ''_What do you want with me what have I done to you_'' I asked and all of a sudden she grabbed me by the neck and hit me against a tree.''_Your alive and human__''_

''_AND HOW IS THAT MY FAULT__'' _I yelled at her''AND _IF I WERE YOU I WOULD WATCH THAT TONE'' she growled at me.__''What did I do to deserve this if you going to kill me do it already'' _I was crying I felt tear run down my face.

''_Well __that's__ to bad because __I am not here to kill you_''she bits into her wrist and put it in my mouth I try to get away but the grip on my neck got tighter and tighter. Then she pull away and stared at me and smirked. All I wanted to do is run but I was terrified and she wouldn't loss the grip on my neck.

_''PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE'' _i begged ''_Well I was planing on killing you but then I thought ever body wants to save you from every monster you meet so I had an idea why don't I turn you into a monster '' _she laughed.

''_Don't worry it just hurt a lot''_ I that instant she snapped my neck. And everything went black.

**2 hours later**

When I woke up I was laying ground. I got up and brush the dirt off my pants. Then I was aware the Katherine was gone. Then it hit me she turn me into a vampire.''_i never want this''_ I thought then something in me head told me ''_you better get use to it and quick because your on your own''._

That when the smell of blood hit me and it was getting closer and closer. There were campers in the woods. Every bone in my body was say ''_attack them nobody going to miss them your hungry go ahead take a bite''_i wanted to tell myself to shut up but I didn't listen. All I could think about is blood blood and more blood.

And in that instant I attacked them. All you could hear is them screaming tell me to stop but the bad part of it is I didn't want to stop I wanted to suck them dry. When I was done I was in pressed with my self not one drop of blood on my clothes. And my blood urges stopped well that was a good thing.

So then I decided to headed back to my motel. And I decided just to leave the body's there why bother hide them I was going to leave before morning came anyway who was going to suspect that I killed them I was passing thought town.

I got to my motel room grabbed my stuff and left heading to Forks here I come.

**Jacob Pov**

Me and pack are on watch. Then all of a sudden the smell hit us the smell of blood and death.

_Jacob - you guys smell that._

_Yea - the whole pack yelled and some of them growled_

_everybody head over there now – Sam ordered_

When the whole pack got there the scene was a disaster. There were five body's at the camp site and two more a half a mile away everybody growled ''_What the hell who did this_'' everybody sniffed trying to get attacker scent.

_Jacob – I'm guessing these two were trying to run_

_Embry – well they didn't get far_

_Sam – from the smell of it was just one vampire_

_Jacob – it doesn't smell like one it smells different but sure kills like one _

_Seth - what should we do from the smell that vampire long gone_

_Jacob – well we should tell the Cullen's we don't want them to be taken by surprise not after what happen last time with the other vampires_

_Sam - Jacob and Seth head over to the Cullen's and alert them the rest of us let try and find the vampire _

_''Got it '' we all yelled_

_As _me and Seth approached the Cullen's I thought ''_ Edward if you can hear me come we have a problem meet us out side''_ when we go there all the Cullen's were outside ready to meet with us.

''_Jake what going_'' Carlisle asked worried. So with that Edward read my mind and explain to everybody. They were worried and angry they never heard or knew there were different kind of vampires and six people were killed just by one vampire.

''_Did the pack catch the vampire '' _asked Carlisle "_No the pack didn't catch it and from what they know the there a new vampire in town and its alone'' _Edward translated angrily.

''_We got to go if we receive any new news well let you know _'' Edward nodded and we left heading back to the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Pov**

As soon as Jacob left everybody thoughts came rushing in ''_Let go already we have a vampire to hunt'' _Emmett and Jasper thought ''_We cant go looking for it we __don't__even __know whats it __capable of __its nothing like we ever seen before __and plus we don't have its scent__'' _I explained.

''_What are we suppose to do then wait around and do nothing'' R_osalie yelled

''_No __we keep a look out for something strange going on''_ said Alice.

''_Well if I see that vampire I'm going after it '' _Emmett argued ''_No its too dangerous if you going to go after it don't go alone'' _I said calmly trying not to lose my temper ''_we can never get a break can we''_ I thought

_'' If you don't happen to know my buddy Jasper right here going to help me'' _Emmett said putting his arm over Jasper shoulder they both had this huge grin on their faces.

''_Well for right now we just keep an eye out understand'' _said Carlisle looking straight at Emmett and Jasper. And with that we all headed back into the house.

**Jeremy Pov**

We haven't seen or heard of Elena in two days me and Jenna are starting to get worried. I felt like I was going to make a hole on the floor just from just pacing back and forth''_she always calls to check in or let us know she wasn't coming home this is not like her its been two days and she not picking up her phone''_ I thought to myself.

Jenna was coming down stairs with worried look on her face and suggested ''_Why don't you call one of here friends maybe she with them or they know where she at'' _I just nodded and she went back up stairs. ''_Well if she was with a friend she won't take all her clothes'' _I thought I didn't have a good feeling about this.

So I decided to call Stefan and Damon maybe they know where she at. '_'Damon speaking''_

_''Hey can I speak to Elena'' _I asked ''_Elena not here why would you think she here'' _he asked. Now I starting to get worried where could she be.''S_he hasn't been home for the pass two days now and her clothes is missing and she not picking up her phone if she not with you guys then where the hell is she''_ I yelled.

_''She been gone for two days and you finally decided to let us know she was missing whats_ _wrong with you. You should of called us immediately when you noticed'' _He yelled.''_Just call Bonnie and Caroline and see if Elena is with them mean while I'll try and figure out a way to locate Elena'' _he said but for I could tell he was really concerned. Then he hung up and I decided to text Bonnie and Caroline.

_**From: Jeremy**_

_**To: Bonnie & Caroline**_

_**Hey I don't want to make you worry but is Elena with you? I called Stefan and Damon but she not with them**_

I sent the message. I hope they know where she at in less then a minute I received a messages from Bonnie and Caroline.

_**From: Bonnie**_

_**To: Jeremy**_

_**No I haven't seen her in days and if she not with you or them then where is she. Now I getting worried. I'll try and do a locating spell and try and find her ill text you later to see if I find out anything Bye**_

I hope I get better news from Caroline.

_**From: Caroline**_

_**To: Jeremy**_

_**No she not with me but Damon informed me whats going on we are going to try and find her where ever she is I'll let you know if we have any news**_

_''I why can anything good happen in my life if its not one thing its another.'' _I thought and how am I going to explain this to Jenna that nobody knows where Elena at.

**Back in Forks**

**Elena Pov**

This town doesn't seem so bad its bigger then Mystic Falls. Its not going to be so hard and find a snack around here.

Then I spotted at cozy motel called _''Pacific Inn Motel'' _this going to have to do for now until I get a house_._ So then I went in and compelled them to give me a free room for as many nights that I wanted. When I got to my room I put my luggage down and dig though my purse then that's when I founded it. Isabella necklace I saved it from when she took it off in front of me and she turn to ashes in the sunlight.

Now this necklace was going to protect me from the sun. Good thing I saved this I was not planning on stay in a dark room all day I have a new life to start. That means I'm going to have to enroll my self in Forks High School.''_Ugh I hated meeting new people and especially when your a new student they all just stare like your a new toy to them but they have another thing coming if they mess with me''._

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow and a lot of new people to meet and then I though ''_I think should feed before I head to school tomorrow __I don't want to loss control__in school __''._with that I fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and got ready for school. I decided to put on my white fitted t shirt and my black leather jeans that fitted just right and showed my curves with my black stilettos.

Now that I'm ready its time to go and get a bit to eat. I took off in a flash then I was in the middle off the woods then the smell came to me one human was around who wood be so stupid to come into the woods alone. Then I rush to were he was he was a hiker. He look relieved after the saw me.''_Oh __I __didn't see you there_ _you scared me for a second''_ he said heavly breathing. I could see the blood run though his veins.

_''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you''_ I said I could feel the black vein popping up from under my eyes I could see he was was really getting scared now _''ill make this quick and painless you will not scream'' _I compelled him_.'' I will not scream''_he said. Then I attack him and when I was done with him I threw his body to the ground.

And took off back to my motel and got in my black ford fusion and drove towards Forks High School. This was going to be fun.


End file.
